juventusfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:News/archiwum16
25px *Archiwum do 2.10.08 *Archiwum do 29.10.08 *Archiwum do 27.11.08 *Archiwum do 29.12.08 *Archiwum do 31.01.09 *Archiwum do 28.02.09 *Archiwum do 25.03.09 *Archiwum do 24.04.09 *Archiwum do 23.05.09 *Archiwum do 17.07.09 *Archiwum do 31.08.09 *Archiwum do 4.10.09 *Archiwum do 31.10.09 *Archiwum do 4.12.09 *Archiwum do 19.01.10 2010 Styczeń 120px|right *Candreva: Dowiodę swojej wartości! :Swojego pierwszego wywiadu na antenie Juventus Channel udzielił nowy piłkarz Juventusu, Antonio Candreva. Pomocnik będzie grał w Turynie z numerem 26 na plecach. Przed kamerami dziennikarzy turyńskiej stacji Candreva przyznał: Być częścią tej drużyny to coś niesamowitego. Wczoraj przyjechałem do Turynu, podpisałem kontrakt dzisiejszego ranka i teraz nie mogę się doczekać prawdziwego początku tej nowej przygody. Od godziny 15:00 Candreva bierze udział w pierwszej sesji treningowej z piłkarzami Ciro Ferrary. Moja rodzina jest niesamowicie podekscytowana tą przeprowadzką do Juve. Spotkałem się też już z Ciro Ferrarą, który bardzo mnie podbudował i życzył wszystkiego dobrego, tymczasem ja zrobię wszystko, by udowodnić, że zasługuję na to, by nosić tę koszulkę. Mam sześć miesięcy na to, by dowieść swojej wartości. Candreva ma za sobą ciekawą przeszłość piłkarską: już jako 16-latek grał w Serie B w drużynie Ternany, od tamtej pory ani myśli się zatrzymywać. Zacząłem przygodę z piłką dosyć wcześnie. Niemal w każdym meczu grałem jako trequartista, ale bywały też spotkania, w których występowałem w roli pomocnika grającego przed obrońcami. Preferuję prosty styl gry, krótkie piłki, bezpośrednie podania, szybkie wymiany piłek. Nie strzelam zbyt wiele bramek, ale jestem typowym altruistą i satysfakcję czerpię z tego, że kreuję sytuacje bramkowe innym. W tym sezonie Candreva pokazał już to, co potrafi, publiczności Stadio Olimpico w Turynie. 19 września zeszłego roku Livorno grało z Juve. Mecz wygrali gospodarze. W tym meczu próbowałem także coś ustrzelić, ale kiedy grasz przeciwko Buffonowi, jest to niezwykle trudne. Teraz Gigi będzie nie przeciwnikiem, a kolegą z drużyny Antonio, podobnie grają już razem w kadrze narodowej. Występy w składzie reprezentacji Włoch to coś pięknego - stwierdził Candreva. Na razie jednak nie myślę jeszcze o Mundialu. Najważniejsze teraz jest to, żeby odnaleźć się w nowym otoczeniu, pracując z piłkarzami, którzy również występują w reprezentacji narodowej. *Candreva w Juve do końca sezonu :Juventus poinformował już oficjalnie o wypożyczeniu do końca obecnego sezonu piłkarza będącego własnością Udinese. Jest nim Antonio Candreva). Przeniesie się on do Turynu na zasadzie wypożyczenia, ale latem Bianconeri będą mieli prawo do wykupienia połowy jego karty zawodniczej. Jutro rano nowy kontrakt piłkarza zostanie złożony w siedzibie Lega Calcio, po czym już o 15:00 niemal 23-letni zawodnik weźmie udział w pierwszym treningu w roli piłkarza Starej Damy. 120px|right *Caceres tańszy, niż się spodziewano :7 milionów euro za połowę karty zawodniczej Antonio Candrevy w czerwcu, 11 milionów za całość praw do Martina Caceresa. Polityka wypożyczeń wiąże się ze swoimi kosztami, najważniejszą informacją jest jednak ta, że Urugwajczyk będzie latem tańszy, niż miał być na początku. Candreva ma kilka miesięcy na to, żeby pokazać szefostwu Juventusu, że warto wydać na połowę jego karty zawodniczej te 7 milionów, które mieliby zapłacić latem. Caceres gra już od jakiegoś czasu i pokazał, że może być wart pieniędzy, jakich oczekuje za niego Barcelona. Na początku miał jednak kosztować 16 milionów, przy czym w kontrakcie z Barceloną miał klauzulę odejścia ustawioną na poziomie 50 milionów euro. Urugwajczyk w Barcelonie grał mało - wystąpił w zaledwie 13 spotkaniach. W końcu odezwało się po niego Juve, którego szefowie będą mieli szansę kupić go latem za 11 milionów euro. Zobaczymy jednak, jakie podejmą decyzje. *Treze niebawem gotowy do powrotu :Jednym z tych, na których na razie trener Juve nie może liczyć jest David Trezeguet. Ostatnio pojawiły się wiadomości, jakoby turecki klub Galatasaray był zainteresowany usługami Francuza, którego kontrakt z turyńskim zespołem kończy się w czerwcu 2011 roku. Sprawę skomentował agent zawodnika, Antonio Caliendo: Treze w Turcji? To jakaś nowość. Jest spokojny i pogodny, wydaje mi się, że chce przyśpieszyć swój powrót do zdrowia. Uważam, że już w przyszłym tygodniu dołączy do reszty zespołu. Juventus nie poczyna sobie teraz zbyt dobrze i David jest tego świadom. Będzie trzeba jeszcze porozmawiać z trenerem i lekarzem, ponieważ pauza w grze zaplanowana była na okres 40 dni, jednak sądzę, że 30 dni w zupełności wystarczy. Jego przyszłość? Jak dla mnie Juventus. 120px|right *Candreva bliski przeprowadzki do Turynu :Dziennikarze Tuttosport poinformowali, że Antonio Candreva jest już jedną nogą w drużynie Juventusu. Zainteresowane strony doszły do porozumienia, na mocy którego zawodnik zawita do Turynu na zasadzie wypożyczenia. Po zakończeniu sezonu Stara Dama będzie mogła wykupić kartę zawodnika za 8,5 miliona euro. Jeśli się na to zdecydują, 8 milionów z tej kwoty powędruje na konto Udinese, natomiast 500 tysięcy euro trafi do Livorno - zespołu, do którego piłkarz był dotychczas wypożyczony. Żadna ze stron nie potwierdziła jeszcze oficjalnie transferu Candrevy do zespołu Ciro Ferrary. *Agent: Giovinco zostaje :Prezydent Livorno - Aldo Spinelli, powiedział że odda do Juve Antonio Candreva, jeśli do jego klubu przyjdzie ktoś z zawodników: Sebastian Giovinco lub Paolo De Ceglie. W tej sprawie głos zabrał agent Seby - Claudio Pasqualin. - Słowa Spinellego kompletnie nie zmieniają naszej sytuacji. Giovinco kompletnie nie przejmuje się takimi słowami, koncentruje się wyłącznie na Juventusie, chce zostać w Turynie. W tej chwili kuruje się, a jak będzie zdrowy, to chce pomóc drużynie. 120px|right *Del Piero: Wygrana za wszelką cenę :Kapitan Starej Damy Alessandro Del Piero zadeklarował, że Juventus zrobi wszystko co w jego mocy, by wygrywać, pomimo ostatnich niepowodzeń. Ciężko rozmawiać w takich okolicznościach, ale milczenie oznacza zrzucanie na kogoś winy, a ja nie chcę tego robić. Zawodnicy i sztab szkoleniowy rozumieją powagę obecnej sytuacji, chcemy wygrać za wszelką cenę, by dać naszym kibicom nadzieję. Jesteśmy gotowi, by zrobić wszystko co należy, aby odnieść wygraną. Musimy być dobrze w przekształceniu tych słów w czyny, nie spoczniemy, póki się to nie uda. *Chiellini obrońcą roku 2009 :Giorgio Chiellini został wybrany najlepszym obrońcą poprzedniego roku, podczas którego wystąpił w 37 meczach, strzelając 5 goli (27 występów i 4 gole w Serie A). Nagroda jest tym cenniejsza, że wyboru dokonali jego koledzy z innych drużyn przyznając mu Piłkarskiego Oskara 2009 dla najlepszego obrońcy. Wielka Gala Włoskiego Stowarzyszenia Piłkarzy, trzynasta już, miała miejsce w Auditorium w Mediolanie. Giorgio z satysfakcją odebrał to wyróżnienie, ale jest smutny z powodu ostatnich występów Juventusu. Cieszę się, że otrzymałem tę nagrodę, szczególnie dlatego, że przyznają ją rywale z boiska, ale nie jestem zbyt zachwycony, ze względu na ostatnie trudne chwile. Chiellini nie ma wątpliwości jak wyjść z kryzysu. Nie możemy myśleć, że kontuzjowani piłkarze stanowią dla nas alibi. Musimy sobie z tym poradzić, w jakikolwiek sposób. Jest wiele spraw, ale możemy tylko zrobić wszystko by wygrywać, począwszy od spotkania z Romą. Byłoby to ważne dla naszego morale, które nie jest w tym momencie zbyt wysokie. Zmiana trenera? Wszyscy jesteśmy na tym samym statku, włączając w to szkoleniowca i kolegów z zespołu, liczę, że Ferrara zostanie. Trenerem Romy jest obecnie Claudio Ranieri. Będę szczęśliwy, że znowu się spotkamy... Nie wierzyłem, że będzie potrafił zajść tak daleko na tym etapie sezonu. Cieszę się również na spotkanie z Lucą Tonim, wielkim piłkarzem, którego chętnie zobaczyłbym na Mundialu. 120px|right *Bettega: Problem to nie Ferrara :Spotkanie się odbyło, poinformowaliśmy na nim Ferrarę, że to nie on stanowi problem - bo tak uważamy jako zarząd,dlatego nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy z nim na temat odejścia brzmią słowa Roberto Bettegi po wczorajszym 3-godzinnym spotkaniu w siedzibie Juventusu. To kolejne potwierdzenie i kredyt zaufania dla neapolitańczyka, który nie sprostał również Chievo, przegrywając wczoraj 0-1. Jeżeli ktoś liczył na to, że były członek Triady posprząta bałagan w Turynie, grubo się pomylił. Warto jedynie nadmienić, że rano na jednym z włoskich for poświęconych Juventusu zamieszczona została petycja o odwołanie Ferrary, którą w ciągu kilku godzin podpisało ponad 1,5 tysiąca użytkowników. *Moggi: Jeśli zmieni się zarząd, wrócę! :W ostatnio udzielonym wywiadzie Luciano Moggi zapowiedział swój powrót do świata piłki w 2011 roku. Stwierdził też, że Juventus powinien zwolnić Ciro Ferrarę, który stracił kontrolę nad drużyną. W trakcie programu Studio Stadio, prowadzonego przez Paolę Delli Colli, Moggi wypowiedział się na temat sytuacji Juventusu. Nadszedł moment, w którym należy podziękować Ferrarze za współpracę. Ciro ewidentnie stracił kontrolę nad drużyną i nad tym, co się dzieje w szatni. Jeśli w najbliższy weekend Juve przegra z Romą, kryzys może zmienić się w sytuację nieodwracalną - ostrzegł. Zapytany, czy na obecny stan rzeczy mają wpływ kontuzje w zespole Bianconerich, odpowiedział: Owszem, ale zwróćmy uwagę, że tylko Diego i Melo są warci tyle, co całe Chievo. Ferrara płaci za błędy wszystkich, również za to, że Secco nie potrafi liczyć i podjąć właściwych decyzji. Największą odpowiedzialność ponosi Blanc, który jest przykładem niekompetencji obecnego zarządu. W ciągu trzech lat szefowie Juventusu wyrzucili w błoto 250 milionów euro. Ktoś musi za to beknąć. Zwycięstwo z Napoli w Coppa Italia nieźle zamydliło co poniektórym oczy. Jeśli ktoś uważał, że kryzys wtedy się skończył, albo że Lanzafame czy Paoluccim w składzie Juventus zawojuje Włochy... W końcu Moggi wypowiedział się na temat swojego powrotu do pracy w świecie futbolu. Latem 2011 roku kończy się moja dyskwalifikacja, tym samym wracam do piłki. Czy wrócę do Juventusu? Nigdy, jeśli na stołkach pozostanie obecny zarząd. Nie mógłbym postąpić jak Bettega. Nie chcę pracować z ludźmi, którzy nas upokorzyli i za wszelką cenę chcieli pogrążyć, nie chcę mieć z nimi nic wspólnego. Jeśli władzę w klubie objąłby Andrea Agnelli, wrócę do Juventusu z pocałowaniem ręki. Zrobiłbym to choćby dla kibiców, którzy nawet przez ostatnie lata cały czas okazywali ciepłe uczucia wobec mnie. Są fantastyczni. Na koniec Moggi wypowiedział się na temat Calciopoli i konsekwencji tejże afery. Od 2006 roku, kiedy to Juventus znalazł się w drugiej lidze, pałeczkę we Włoszech znów przejęły dwa kluby z Milanu, przy czym najbardziej na tej aferze zyskał Inter, który spił śmietankę z tego, co się wówczas wydarzyło. Owszem, w tym sezonie Nerazzurri bez Ibrahimovića mają większe trudności z akcjami ofensywnymi, ale mimo wszystko pozostają obecnie najsilniejszą drużyną w Serie A. 120px|right *Dzisiaj decyzje w sprawie Ferrary :Oficjalnie szefowie Juventusu twierdzą, że mimo osiąganych przez drużynę wyników nadal pokładają ufność w możliwości Ciro Ferrary. Okazuje się jednak, że dzisiaj po raz kolejny ma odbyć się spotkanie zarządu w sprawie przyszłości trenera turyńskiego klubu. We wczorajszym pomeczowym wywiadzie Ferrara stwierdził: Jeśli szefowie klubu stwierdzą, że to ja jestem przyczyną tego stanu rzeczy i problemem, jestem gotów ponieść odpowiedzialność za ostatnie wydarzenia. Choć Bettega zapewnił z kolei, że Ferrara nadal ma pełne poparcie zarządu, ten ma się dzisiaj zebrać, by podjąć decyzje w sprawie szkoleniowca Bianconerich. Już wczoraj wieczorem odbyło się pierwsze spotkanie szefostwa "na szybko" - odbyło się ono w drodze powrotnej z Werony, na pokładzie samolotu czarterowego, którym wracali do Turynu Bettega i spółka. Sytuacja nie jest wesoła. Porażka goni porażkę, a Ferrara i piłkarze wpisują się w karty historii klubu nie tak, jak powinni. Juventus spada w tabeli ligowej na łeb, na szyję. Niektórzy kibice tracą wiarę i twierdzą, że w najbliższy weekend Roma pogrąży Bianconerich, mimo iż mecz rozegrany zostanie w Turynie. Ekonomista Blanc z kolei chyba jak nikt inny zdaje sobie sprawę, że kiepskie wyniki to brak sukcesów, a brak sukcesów to brak pieniędzy. Do tej pory jedynie sezon pod wodzą Maifrediego jest porównywalny do obecnego. Drużyna nie gra tak, jak można by tego od niej oczekiwać, wydaje się też, że Ferrara stracił kontrolę nad tym, co się z nią dzieje. Momentami wydaje się zagubiony i niezdolny do tego, by zareagować w porę na to, co się dzieje na boisku. Porażka z Chievo - pierwsza w historii Juve - wyraźnie pokazuje, że jest coraz gorzej. Stąd też włodarze Starej Damy planują ponownie zastanowić się nad swoim stanowiskiem wobec kompetencji Ferrary. Pomóc w tym ma im sam John Elkann, który wydaje się tracić cierpliwość do wszystkich odpowiedzialnych za obecny stan rzeczy. *Grygera i Cannavaro znokautowani :Podczas wczorajszego meczu z Chievo złamania przegród nosowych doznali Zdenek Grygera oraz Fabio Cannavaro. Dziś przejdą oni badania pod okiem Libero Tubino. W środę wrócą do treningów w specjalnych maskach. 120px|right *Buffon: Scudetto? Nie żartujcie :Obecna sytuacja Juventusu powinna martwić również Gigiego Buffona i nie jest inaczej. Oczywiście, że przeciwko Chievo spodziewaliśmy się dużo więcej. Ale musimy ciągle przepraszać, bo nie można być zadowolonym po kolejnych negatywnych rezultatach. Z pełną odpowiedzialnością mogę powiedzieć, że wiemy, w jak złej sytuacji się znajdujemy, w tej chwili po prostu wszystko idzie nie po naszej myśli. Gramy za słabo i wiemy, że nasza postawa w żaden sposób nie nawiązuje do tej, jaką Juve powinno prezentować. Odnieśliśmy okropną porażkę, a przed nami bardzo ważny mecz z Romą. Czasem brakuje prawdziwej duszy i charakteru Juve, ale ludzie nie mogą twierdzić, że nie dajemy z siebie 100% możliwości. Nasz największy problem to nieumiejętność tworzenia akcji strzeleckich, Chievo we czterech czy pięciu zawodników potrafi nas ograć, choć grali przed własną publicznością. My natomiast nie oddaliśmy chyba żadnego strzału na ich bramkę. Co teraz? Czasem jakieś szczęśliwe zwycięstwo potrafi odmienić losy sezonu, może na to w tej chwili czekamy. Scudetto? Proszę, nie żartujmy sobie. Musimy jak najszybciej powrócić do normalnej dyspozycji, bo nawet miejsce gwarantujące udział w LM się oddala. *Ferrara: Wina murawy :Juventus przegrał siódme spotkanie z rzędu, ale Ciro Ferrara wini za dzisiejszy wynik fatalnie przygotowaną murawę na Stadio Bentegodi. To bardzo negatywny okres dla drużyny. Nie zamierzam szukać żadnego alibi, choć oczywistą prawdą jest, że musieliśmy poradzić sobie z wieloma kontuzjami. Gdy straciliśmy bramkę, nie potrafiliśmy odpowiednio zareagować. Podczas dzisiejszego popołudnia po prostu nie potrafiliśmy stworzyć żadnych groźnych akcji. Nie szukamy na to żadnych wytłumaczeń, ale muszę przyznać, że murawa nie była przygotowana na standardy Serie A. Postaram się przeanalizować obecną sytuację i spróbujemy wyjść z niej. Klub musi określić, jaką drogę chcemy obrać i nie mogę za niego decydować, czy konieczna jest zmiana trenera czy nie. Mnie nic bezpośrednio nie powiedziano, więc póki co koncentruję się wyłącznie na moich obowiązkach. Jestem przekonany, że ta drużyna wciąż posiada wielką wartość, tylko nie potrafi jej w tej chwili pokazać. 120px|right *20/38: Chievo-Juventus 1:0 :Po fatalnym meczu Juventus Turyn przegrał z Chievo Verona 1:0. Jedynego gola w spotkaniu zdobył Sardo w 33 minucie. Przez tą porażkę Bianconeri, kosztem Romy, spadają na czwarte miejsce w lidze z perspektywą przesunięcia się jeszcze niżej jeśli Napoli wygra na zakończenie kolejki z Palermo. Mecz od początku układał się po myśli gospodarzy. Już w pierwszej minucie prowadzenie Chievo mógł zapewnić Elvis Abbruscato, jednak na posterunku był, powracający do bramki Starej Damy, Gianluigi Buffon. Kolejne minuty gry upływały na walce w środku pola, mecz nie należał do szczególnie ładnych. Kolejne ostrzeżenie dla Juventusu nastąpiło w 28 minucie, kiedy to piłkę do własnej siatki wpakował Giorgio Chiellini. Ostatecznie arbiter prowadzący to spotkanie gola nie uznał, dopatrując się przewinienia na defensorze Juve. Nie było mowy o jakichś nieprawidłowościach pięć minut później, kiedy po zbyt krótkim wybiciu do piłki dopadł Gennaro Sardo i uderzeniem w długi róg, zza pola karnego, pokonał zasłoniętego Buffona, który nie miał szans na skuteczną interwencję. W między czasie kontuzji doznał Zdenek Grygera, w jego miejsce na boisku pojawił się Jonathan Zebina. Do przerwy Chievo prowadziło zasłużenie 1:0. Goście z Turynu nie stworzyli praktycznie zagrożenia pod bramką Sorrentino. W drugiej części gry obraz gry nie uległ zmianie. Chievo nie kwapiło się zbytnio, aby podwyższyć prowadzenie, a gracze Starej Damy nie potrafili przedostać się w pole karne gospodarzy. Dopiero w 65 minucie przed dobrą szansą znalazł się Alessandro Del Piero. Jednak najlepszy strzelec Juve w Coppa Italia uderzył z rzutu wolnego, podyktowanego za faul na Diego, tak, że ze schwytaniem piłki najmniejszych problemów nie miał Sorrentino. Oba zespoły grały w drugiej połowie bardzo ostro - kilka razy z powodu krwawienia jednego z piłkarzy sędzia musiał przerywać spotkanie. Choć to Stara Dama utrzymywała się przy piłce i osiągnęła dużą przewagę w jej posiadaniu, to nie przekładało się to na sytuacje podbramkowe. Bianconeri grali zbyt chaotycznie, ociężale, niedokładnie. Chievo w drugiej połowie również nie wybijało się ponad przeciętność, lecz okazało się, że bramka Sardo z pierwszej połowy spotkania wystarczyła, aby zdobyć trzy punkty. :Chievo Verona-Juventus Turyn 1:0 :1:0 Sardo 33 :Chievo: Sorrentino - Sardo (82' Frey), Mandelli, Yepes, Mantovani - Luciano, Rigoni, Marcolini - Pinzi - Abbrusciato (86' Ariatti), Granoche (70' De Paula) :Juventus: Buffon - Grygera (30' Zebina), Cannavaro, Chiellini, Grosso (58' Salihamidzic) - Marchisio (83' Immobile), Felipe Melo, De Ceglie - Diego - Del Piero, Paolucci :Żółte kartki: Granoche 60', Yepes 64', Ariatti 90+2' (Chievo) - Zebina, 70', Felipe Melo 74' (Juventus) :Sędzia: Paolo Valeri Kategoria:Strona główna